A Winner is Two!: Pekonyan's Love Challenge
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Pekonyan is thinking about her beloved Pokonyan, which she does often, when she gets a mysterious visitor. He tells her she has been selected to take part in a survival tournament. Does this Nyanshe have what it takes to win?
1. Prologue: A Cat's Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this story.

**AN: This is my first entry in the A Winner Is Two! tournament. **

Prologue: A Cat's Challenge

Under the crimson skies of the Netherworld was a large imposing castle. It was there that the Akujo family lived. Each member of the family was known as a witch. This oddly enough even included Fonfon, the only male member of the family. The Akujo family had a fearsome reputation throughout the Netherworld. Their ultimate rivals were the Marjoly family, who lived in the sky.

Every member of the Akujo family waited for the day when they could once again fight Marjoly and her family. They were so certain that they would emerge victorious! However, there was one little cat who didn't think so.

Pekonyan stared longingly out the window. She sighed softly as she looking out at the beautiful red sky. "I wish I could look at this sky with you, Pokonyan, nya," she whispered to herself.

"_Why does Pokonyan have to be a Nyanko forced to serve the Marjoly family, nya?"_ she wondered angrily. _"Why does fate have to be so cruel, nya?" _Keeping the two apart like it did seemed so unfair to the young Nyanshe. To be servants of two rival families made their love seem unattainable.

The Nyanshe looked down to the golden pendant she wore around her neck. She liked to refer to it as the Love Pendant, because it was given to her by the cat she loved. Her beloved Pokonyan had given her the pendant and with it he made a promise to marry her someday.

But now that all but seemed impossible. Unwillingly they had become servants of the two rival families. They were forbidden from talking to each other; much less being able to see each other on friendly terms. If they ever did meet it would almost always end up in some sort of a fight. Usually neither cat wanted to fight, but when their masters ordered it, they had no choice but to obey. They were bound by strict laws that forbid them from going against their masters orders.

Almost every night, Pekonyan would have the same dream. She would find Pokonyan and ask him to come back with her. But he would always say no, telling her that he was with the Marjoly family now and she was with the Akujo family. The dream was enough to insure that she would be in a gloomy mood every time she woke up.

Would they fight the Marjoly family again soon? To be honest, Pekonyan didn't mind actually using her magical skills on some of the Nyankos, but there was no way she would fight her beloved! The very thought of that hurt her way too much! She didn't want to experience any more heartache.

"What am I going to do, nya?" she questioned to no one in particular. "If I had to fight my Pokonyan again…"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" a male's voice suggested from behind the female cat.

A look of surprise filled the Nyanshe's eyes as she spun around to face this unknown man. For one thing, she knew that he wasn't Fonfon trying to pull some sort of a trick. He probably would have done a little too much flexing to rip that fine suit. As the castle was for the most part surrounded by girls, this guy was very much out of place here.

"Wh… who are you, nya?"

"My name is of little importance to you," the man informed Pekonyan, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I am here on behalf of BORED. I've come to pick you up for the tournament. You did get your invitation, did you not?"

Shock was clearly seen on the Nyanshe's face as she tried to figure out what this guy was talking about. Who was this BORED organization and what was this tournament? More importantly, what did he mean about an invitation? She had never gotten a single letter since her arrival here at Akujo's castle, though the occasional letter from Pokonyan would have been nice.

"You did read your invitation, didn't you, Pekonyan?" The man repeated, taking the Nyanshe out of her thoughts.

Pekonyan shook her head. "No, I didn't get it, nya."

"Perhaps then I should explain more of this tournament to you." The man smiled to himself and Pekonyan couldn't help but wonder if he kept her invitation from her merely so he could explain this to one person. "The tournament is set as survival elimination. The last man standing is the victor and will win the prize money."

"I'm not interested in money, nya," Pekonyan murmured.

"I know… you are more interested in that Pokonyan of yours, right?" At seeing the expression on the girl cat's face, the BORED member knew he was right on the nose. "You could also say that the winner of the tournament is also the strongest. And if you obtained such power, perhaps you could get away from this place, and be with the cat you love one more."

"_I… I can be with Pokonyan again, nya?"_ Pekonyan thought to herself happily. _"It is true, nya. The next time I see him, I don't want to fight him, nya."_ A look of determination filled her face. _"If I win this tournament then I can be together with Pokonyan, nya! Someone has said that 'girls take imitative, nya!'"_

The man in the room became curious as he gazed into the cat's determined eyes. "Can I assume that you are willing to participate?"

Pekonyan nodded and held a paw up in the air. "I'll do it, nya!"

The man smiled as he turned around. "Very good, then let us be on our way then."

"Shouldn't I prepare a little, nya?" the Nyanshe asked curiously before he could take a single step.

"Be quick about it," the BORED member told her. "We don't have time to waste."

* * *

Pekonyan eyes sparkled with delight when she saw the view of the ocean along with the pretty blue sky. It was so breathtaking! If only Pokonyan could be with her now as she looked out over the horizon. That would be so romantic!

An island was coming into view and the Nyanshe knew without needing to ask that they were finally reaching their destination. As they got closer, she couldn't help wondering what the other participants were like. She turned and walked over to the BORED member that was bringing her to this place.

"Who else is in this tournament, nya?"

"You'll see," the man answered, keeping the information from her. "There is one thing you do need to know though. This does not come at a price. You could die in this tournament."

The Nyanshe gulped a little when she heard that. "I… if that's the case, why did you select me instead of someone else, nya?"

"We already have a demigod, we don't need a powerful witch too," the man answered.

Pekonyan was starting to have second thoughts about this. She could be killed and there was some sort of demigod lurking around? If she had known that, she probably wouldn't have agreed to come. Though from the talk she had managed to overhear, she would have been forced to come here anyway if she had said no. So, thinking about it this way, the choice had been made for her.

The Nyanshe glanced down at the pendant that Pokonyan had given her. As she did, she thought about the cat she loved, which gave her more strength and confidence. She had to remember that she was doing this for her beloved's sake. She knew she would see him again, especially if she won this tournament.

The ship docked at the shore and Pekonyan walked onto the beach. One good look around told her that there wasn't many buildings here. In fact, it looked like she would need to find shelter.

Despite the odds, Pekonyan looked determined again. This cat was not going to let this get her down. She would do what she had to do to be next to her beloved Pokonyan again.

And if this doesn't work and she still survived, she could always assassinate Akujo. But she would do that only as a last resort.


	2. Chapter 1: Her First Challenger

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything in this story.

**AN: I have mentioned the movelist for Pekonyan in the Fight Me! Challenge thread in the Winner is Two forums. I'll also go ahead and mention them here. **

**Pekonyan's Moves: Fire, Wind, Saint, Lightning, Heal, Charm, Sleep, Mega Charm, MeteorNya, Mega MeteorNya, and Kitty Somersault. I named the last three moves myself, so that isn't a direct translation as I can't read Japanese.**

Peknonyan walked through the woods, wondering where her first opponent was. It had been a long time since she'd been outside for so long, and she liked it. The trees around her provided nice cool shade from the bright sun.

The Nyanshe stopped for a bit under a rather large tree and looked toward the cloudless bright blue sky. She wondered how Pokonyan was doing now. If only she hadn't become a servant of the Akujo family, she wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble now. However, she was willing to prove what strength she had if it gave her even the slightest possibility to once again see the cat she loved.

The phrase '_girls take initiative'_ continued to echo in her head. She had no idea where the phrase had come from, but it held a deep meaning in her heart. So much so, that she refused to give up. After all, if she quit now, she would have no chance at seeing her beloved again.

Suddenly, she spotted a figure nearby with his back turned to her. He appeared to be deep in thought, and didn't seem to notice her. Curiously, she approached the blue haired human. A small breeze picked up and it ruffled the robe he was wearing, and his haired swayed as well.

Pekonyan took a fighting stance just in case the human was aware that she was there. "Are you my first opponent, nya?"

The blue haired young man turned to look at the Nyanshe, gripping a staff tightly in his hands. Noticing the way she was standing, he prepared for the cat to strike, yet she didn't make a move. Now that he looked closer, he had never seen a cat like this before.

"Are you going to just stand there?" he asked, wondering why she didn't attack when she asked if he was her first opponent.

The Nyanshe held her ground. "Why don't you attack first, nya?"

The human hesitated when she asked that question. Something appeared to be bothering him, but she didn't know what it was. It's not like she could read minds or anything like that.

What she didn't know was that he had attacked first in a battle he'd already fought. He had also waited and not attacked, and neither did the person who'd found him before. Oh, he'd agreed to come to this place, but the thought of killing others was not in his plans at all.

"_I should probably attack while I have the chance, nya,"_ Pekonyan thought to herself. The Nyanshe started to chant, and hold out her paws. "Fire, nya!"

The young man felt the heat of the flames surround his body. Jumping away from the fire, he attempted to extinguish the flames by casting a spell of his own. "Spread!"

The Nyanshe's eyes widened in shock and awe as she watched as water begin to gush from the ground spinning around in the wind and putting an end to her spell. Not only did it put out the fire, it slammed full force into her, causing her to be tossed back like a rag doll. Her paws crashed into the tree behind her. She groaned, not expecting such a strong attack. She had never seen a spell like that before. Not even from Lady NyanNyan or even the great Akujo herself had used that kind of spell.

Seeing as he'd caught the cat off guard, the human started to cautiously approach her. Not getting too close since close combat was never his specialty. He watched as the cat shook her head, and slowly got to her paws.

Pekonyan was now fully convinced that this human was indeed her challenger. She closed her eyes and chanted another incantation, hoping this next one would have more impact. "Saint, nya!"

A bright light surrounded the young blue haired man, temporarily obscuring him from the cat's view. As the light faded the Nyanshe gasped, seeing that he stood before her pretty much unscathed. What was worse, he was holding on to a strange orange colored crystalline object that appeared to have something shimmering inside it. He called upon another spell. "Ray!"

A bright ball of light blasted from the object and started to dance around the Nyanshe, attacking with laser beams, which caused Pekonyan to gasp. She had to keep moving her feet as though she was doing a crazy dance of sorts to keep herself from being hit.

It slowly dawned on the Nyanshe that this human had a lot more magical ability than she did. His spells were stronger than hers, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it wouldn't do her any good to cast her own spells. His seemed much more powerful.

"You shouldn't even pick a fight with someone, unless you know you are going to win," the human told her.

"What do you mean 'pick a fight,' nya?" Pekonyan demanded as she tried to get her bearings back. "Aren't you my first opponent, nya?"

"Not until you attacked me, I wasn't," he informed her.

It was then that the female cat realized that he was right. She'd only assumed that that he was her first opponent. He hadn't actually said that he was. She was the one who'd attacked him first.

The odds seemed stacked against her, but she wasn't ready to give up yet! It was too soon to be quitting after all. She had to prove that she was strong, and she was going to do that now.

The young man shook his head as he kept his gaze focused on the cat. Pekonyan knew that she should have prepared herself better before she'd tried to attack him. That was common sense after all. And since both of them were capable of using magical attacks, it was clear he had the advantage. That was, as long as he didn't lose his Craymel Cage. Without it, he would be stuck with his own basic spells, spells that were not nearly as affective.

Still, he didn't see any need to summon the Greater Craymels during this fight; it would be a waste of time, and power to do so. The cat before him was clearly at a disadvantage so he should easily be able to knock her out and leave her until she wakes up on her own. After all, for his plans to succeed, he was going to let his opponents live.

Pekonyan looked carefully at the human and noticed how he was still holding onto that strange looking crystalline object. She saw it glow as he was chanting another spell, and realized that it had to be the source of his power! If she could somehow get it away from him, she could turn the battle back in her favor!

Pekonyan jumped into air just as the human yelled, "Stalagmite!" Pekonyan pulled herself in a ball and managed to dodge the earth as it cracked and shot out toward her. Much to the human's surprise, she was coming straight for him!

"Kitty Somersault, nya!"

The human grunted as her furry body collided with his. He wasn't expecting a physical attack and in his surprise, his fingers uncurled and the cage slipped from his grasp. He watched in surprise as it started to roll away from him! Pekonyan landed on her feet like just as any regular cat and turned her gaze back to her opponent. She smiled in triumph when she noticed something was missing.

"Yes! I did it, nya!"

The blue haired man stared at his Craymel Cage on the ground and was about to reach out and grab it. But Pekonyan was too fast and got in his way. Seeing as he had no chance at retrieving his Craymel Cage, he returned to the fight using his basic spells. Pekonyan also took advantage of this and counterattacked with her own spells.

"Fireball!" the young man shouted, sending two balls of burning flames from the tip of his staff.

"Lightning, nya!" Pekonyan shouted, causing a bolt of purple lightning to come from the sky and striking the human.

As the fight progressed it was quickly becoming clear that both fighters were starting to get tired. The battle had gone on longer than both combatants had anticipated. This magic stuff was good and all, but even the human wasn't attacking physically. Realizing this might be her last shot, Pekonyan jumped into the air and attacked with another Kitty Somersault.

This time, the human saw it coming, and tried to roll out of way, but she made contact with his side. This was enough to knock him to the ground. The Nyanshe landed on her paws unsteadily and looked at the human male in surprise.

"I… I won, nya?"

She couldn't help but think that she'd won by sheer luck. If she hadn't recognized that the strange crystalline like thing was the source of his powerful magic, she probably would have lost. She moved closer to the human and saw that he was gasping for breath.

For the first time in her life, she had actually won a pretty tough battle. But did that mean she had to kill him? She knew this was supposed to be a survival tournament, but she'd never killed anyone before.

Just as she thought about attacking him she heard a voice in her head. _"Do you really think he'll like this, nya? The cat you love… do you want him to know you as a killer, nya? Can you really live with that, nya? What is love to you, nya?"_

Pekonyan looked up and she saw what appeared to be the silhouette of another cat. In fact, on closer inspection, it looked an awful lot like her. She blinked her eyes in surprise which caused the image to disappear.

Once again, she turned her gaze to the now helpless human laying on the ground in front of her and made her choice. She closed her eyes and held out her paws, a gentle light coming from them. "Heal, nya!"

Instantly he was surrounded in a soft bluish white light. As the light faded the man's wounds closed and he opened his eyes looking up at the Nyanshe. "You didn't kill me? Why?"

"B… because, it wouldn't make him happy if I did, nya," Pekonyan answered.

"Him?" the young man repeated as he slowly sat up.

"Oh, uh… it… it's nothing, nya!" Pekonyan said quickly, obviously embarrassed about what she'd just said.

The young man narrowed his eyes, only a little. "I'm afraid I can't agree," he remarked. "It is clearly written on your face."

Pekonyan backed up only a little bit, and then she wondered something. This human would know something about love, wouldn't he? Maybe before they parted ways, she could get some advice or something. "Um, can I ask you something, nya?"

"I suppose so," he answered. "I'm sure I should be able to answer it."

Pekonyan noticed his thoughtful expression, and decided to ask her question in a rather unique way. "If there is something you don't know what would you do, nya?"

"There are still many things that I do not know," the human male informed her.

"It's just a hypothetical question, nya!" Pekonyan exclaimed quickly.

"Well then, hypothetically of course, I would seek out the information I needed to answer the question. I wouldn't give up until I see with my own eyes what the truth is."

"_So, he wouldn't give up either,"_ the Nyanshe thought . _"Then I have to do my best, nya!"_

"Thank you, nya. I should probably be going, nya!" Pekonyan was about to walk off when she realized something. She glanced over at him. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Pekonyan. What is your name, nya?"

"My name is Keele Zeibel," the human answered. "Why is it that you ask now?"

Pekonyan looked sheepish as she turned around. "I don't know, nya!" she replied as she ran off. Next time she would get introductions out of the way first, if she could help it.


	3. Chapter 2: What's a Pokémon?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

**AN: Congrats to Nemorian for the win! As I lost, the real battle takes place in chapter 4 of A Winner Is Two! Keele Zeibel.**

Chapter 2: What's a Pokémon?

Pekonyan moaned as she slowly opened up her eyes. What happened? The last thing she could clearly remember was that she was hit by that staff; she flew into the air, and slipped into unconsciousness. And even though her wounds were healed, she could still feel a slight pain in her side where she had been hit.

In confusion, the Nyanshe pushed herself up into a sitting position, and looked behind her. To her surprise she found a torn cloth right where her head had been. Come to think of it, it was the exact same color as the young man's robe.

"Did he… spare me, nya?" she asked herself as she reached up to pick up the cloth that was left behind. As soon as she asked this, she remembered coming to, but only for a brief moment. She heard the young man's voice saying that he would have stayed to make sure she was doing better, but he had someone he had to find. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what else he had said.

Oh yes, now she remembered! The young man introduced himself as Keele Zeibel, and he hoped the next time they met, it wouldn't be as enemies. He must have left behind part of his robe as a pillow for her to use.

Pekonyan looked at the cloth for a moment, and unfolded it, getting a look at how big it was. At closer inspection, it turned out to be the sleeve of his robe! Taking a good hold of the cloth, she tied it around her neck, like a scarf. It did look out of place compared to all the pink she was wearing, but she did this to show that she was grateful to Keele, and that she agreed with him.

"Next time we meet, I hope it will be as friends too, nya," she murmured and looked to the mouth of the cave. She moved toward it so she could head out into the fresh air. "Now, where to go from here, nya?" the Nyanshe wondered. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure where she came from either.

Knowing she had to choose one path, Pekonyan made her way to the closest forest. Her stomach was growling too, so she thought she could find some things there to eat.

* * *

Pekonyan looked at the bushes with berries on them with a confused look on her face. She had never seen these weird looking berries before. Questions poured into her mind as she reached out and picked up a green berry with her paw. Would it taste good? Was the berry ripe? Or better yet, was it poisonous? Would it kill her if she ate it?

"If only there was some water, I could get some fish, nya," the Nyanshe murmured as she continued to stare at the little berry. There were several more of these berries where she was, but a yummy fish sounded good right about now.

Pekonyan looked at the berries for a moment longer, before she finally decided to put the berry she was already holding into her mouth. To her relief, it tasted fine, and when she swallowed, she didn't feel any cramping in her stomach. She ate a few more berries, which was a great snack at best, and she headed even deeper into the forest.

The Nyanshe heard the sound of footsteps coming up from behind her, and she turned around. A human stood behind her, wearing jeans, a black shirt, a jacket, and a red and white hat on his head. What was interesting to note was that on his belt were six red and white balls she had never seen before.

For a moment, Pekonyan stood there, unsure of what she should do. Her last opponent, Keele, wasn't planning on tricking her, and she had jumped to conclusions about him a little too quickly. After all, he healed her and even gave her his sleeve to use as a pillow.

"Who are you, nya?" she finally asked.

"I'm Red," the human answered. "I've never seen anything like you before. Are you a Pokémon?"

"No, I'm Pekonyan. I'm a Nyanshe, not a Pokémon," the cat girl corrected. First Keele mentioned something called Katz, now she was called a Pokémon, and she didn't have any idea what they were. And she couldn't help thinking that Red was an interesting name for someone to have.

It was hard to tell what the human was thinking from just looking into his eyes. Was he expecting a fight? Pekonyan took a step forward, reminding herself that she was doing this so she could be with Pokonyan again. But that didn't help her hesitation. Was this guy anything like Keele, who spared her instead of killing her?

Red reached for one of the balls on his belt, and assuming that he was preparing for a fight, Pekonyan went into a fighting stance. She had only barely woken up, and now she was being attacked again? Boy, she just couldn't get a break.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Red shouted and threw the ball to the ground. There was a small flash of white light, and a cute, yellow mouse appeared with a lightning bolt tail and red cheeks. It was one of the most adorable things that Pekonyan had ever seen!

Was Red using this creature to attack her? Did that mean he couldn't fight on his own?

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!" Red shouted.

Electricity sparked from Pikachu's cheeks, heading toward Pekonyan at full force. With a gasp, Pekonyan tried to jump out of the way, with it barely missing her. She barely had enough time to react when she heard Red call out to the yellow mouse again, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

The Nyanshe watched as Pikachu rushed forward on all four paws. It was moving so fast, Pekonyan couldn't keep up with it, and felt the yellow mouse hit her hard in the chest, causing her to fall down. As she started to get back to her feet, Pekonyan chanted under her breath. "Wind, nya!"

The wind began to blow hard around Pikachu, picking the yellow mouse off of its paws and throwing it nearby. As the yellow mouse tried to get its bearings back, Pekonyan leaped into the air. "Kitty Somersault, nya!" she shouted as she flipped in the air, and landed hard on Pikachu. When she got a good look, she discovered that Pikachu was knocked out cold.

"Pikachu, return!" Red called, holding out his red and white ball, summoning the yellow mouse back inside with a red light. After putting it to the side, he picked up another ball and tossed it. "I choose you, Blastoise!"

In a flash of light, a huge looking blue turtle appeared, that looked like it had pumps on its shell. This thing was so much bigger than Pikachu!

"Blastoise, use your Blizzard attack!" Red shouted.

The only way that Pekonyan knew to stop an ice based attack was to use a fire based attack, which luckily she had one. "Fire, nya!" she cried, hoping to get rid of most of the effects of the blizzard. Fireballs shot out of her paws, and they lessened the damage for the most part and hit the Blastoise too. Unfortunately, it didn't do as much damage as she thought it would.

"Use your Whirlpool attack, Blastoise!" Red ordered from the sidelines.

Blastoise shot water like a whirlpool toward Pekonyan. As the water knocked her around, and drenched her fur, she had an idea. After taking a deep breath, making sure there was no water to go into her mouth, she began to chant again, "Lightning, nya!"

A purple lighting bolt came from the sky, hitting the Blastoise, and it went backwards a few steps. Realizing she found its weak point, Pekonyan cast the spell again before Red could give out another order. Blastiose fell to the ground, which relieved the cat. As the human called Blastoise back, Pekonyan did a quick heal spell to get rid of her injuries.

"Go Espeon!" Red tossed the next ball to the ground, and this time, a light purple creature came out that had what looked like pointed ears that were split, and a long skinny tail that split in two at the tip. "Reflect now!"

Pekonyan watched as something that looked like a barrier appeared briefly in front of the Espeon. Most times when she saw something like this that meant magical attacks did less damage so she decided she had to try something else.

"Kitty Somersault, nya!" she cried jumping into the air. However, as she landed on Espeon, it didn't do as much as it usually would.

"Espeon, use your Psychic attack!" At Red's command, a beam of colored light came out of the red gem on the purple creature's forehead. The beam connected and it caused the Nyanshe to fall backwards.

Oh this wasn't good at all. If Espeon was immune to magical and physical attacks, then she was done for! But she was not going to give up without a fight! "Mega MeteorNya!" she chanted, causing stars to fall from the sky.

Each one pelted Espeon, and try as it may, it couldn't get away from the barrage of attacks. As the purple creature finally fainted from the attack, Pekonyan realized that Espeon's reflect was to lessen the physical damage and not anything magical.

As Red called Espeon back, the Nyanshe noticed a look in his eyes that showed that he was impressed. "I thought this would be an easy fight. It seems that I was wrong." Then he picked up another ball and gave it a toss, "I choose you, Snorlax!"

This time, what came out of the ball was a huge dark purple creature, with a big stomach. Its eyes were slit-like as if they were closed. Was this thing even bigger than the Blastiose she saw earlier?

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!"

Pekonyan watched in horror as Snorlax leaned forward. If it landed on her, she would get squished! She jumped up into the air to do another Kitty Somersault, and she added some kicks too. It didn't knock it out, but it was enough to stop it from falling on her.

"MeteorNya!" she cried and quickly moved out of the way. Though not as many stars appeared like they would for Mega Meteor, the ones that did come were enough time to get out of the way as Snorlax fell forward. Pekonyan breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly chanted another spell, more quietly than before. A loud snoring sound from the big creature showed that her sleep spell was successful.

Red called Snorlax back and grabbed another ball from his belt. "Taurus, I choose you!" What looked like a big bull came out of the light, but it wasn't like a normal bull that Pekonyan had ever seen before.

"Taurus, use Headbutt!"

Taurus started to run forward, keeping its gaze on Pekonyan the whole time. Pekonyan held out her paws and chanted, "Saint, nya!" causing a bright light to appear in front of Taurus. It did damage, but she mostly did this hoping that it couldn't see. She then followed with a Kitty Somersault, knocking the bull creature out cold.

If Pekonyan remembered right, Red had six of those balls, and she fought five of his creatures. That meant she only had to fight one more. However, what was left she didn't expect at all.

"Dragonite, it's up to you!" Red shouted as he threw the final ball, and a huge orange dragon came out. Now, Pekonyan had seen a dragon before, but nothing like this!

"This is it! Dragonite, get her with your Fly attack!" The dragon took to the air, and flew toward Pekonyan at a fast speed. She tried to jump out of the way, but she failed, and ended up hit in the side that Keele hit her on. She felt lucky that she was still on her paws.

"Okay, now use Thunder Wave!"

Pekonyan shook her head to clear out the cobwebs and chanted under her breath. "Mega Charm, nya!" She waited to be hit by the dragon's Thunder Wave, and felt relieved when she didn't feel the shocks in her fur. Instead, she noticed that Dragonite was looking at her with a confused look on its face.

"Dragonite!" Red shouted. "Use Thunder Wave!"

Dragonite looked at Red, looking unsure of what it should do. Pekonyan took this much needed pause in attacks to use a heal spell to heal some of her wounds, and then attacked with another Mega Meteor. Now that the Dragonite had been hit, it was no longer confused, but now it was too late. The many falling stars landed on the dragon creature, and even hit one of its wings, making a little tear. It collapsed from the sudden attack.

Now the look in Red's eyes was replaced with shock. "I don't believe this…" he murmured.

"No more, nya?" Pekonyan asked. "Whew, that was close, nya."

Red called Dragonite back and sighed, looking at the potions he had in his pouch. Pekonyan turned around and started to walk off, but she stopped when she heard the human's voice. "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to…?"

"No, I'm not, nya," Pekonyan answered. Even as she spoke, she heard a voice in her head. _"Killing others is not what the cat you love would want you to do, nya. Think of Keele, and the kindness he showed you when the battle ended, nya."_

Tugging on her cloth like scarf, and looking at the pendant that Pokonyan had given her, Pekonyan added, "My last opponent… no friend, showed me something, nya. I will survive… and I will be with Pokonyan again!" A look of determination filled her eyes as the Nyanshe walked off.

Thinking of Pokonyan reminded her why she even came to this place. But thanks to someone with light blue hair, she realized she might have to think of things in a different way.


End file.
